villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nausizz
Nausizz is the main antagonist of the Crossed Swords series. Story ''Crossed Sword'' Nausizz is a powerful demon warlord, whose only purpose is to spread chaos and agony, said to appear during times when peace reigns and people become careless because of it. He arises in the land of Belkana, sending his army of creatures to destroy everything, killing all who stood in his way. An unnamed traveling warrior called Knight of Journey, who had heard of the chaos in Belkana, decided to challenge Nausizz forces, saving the small village of Dio. He heads to Castle Pulista, where the King briefs him of the situation and asks for his help. However, Nausizz's minions invade the castle and kidnap the princess, taking her to the Devil World. The traveling warrior fights through Nausizz's forces, being aided by many allies of the King. He enters the Devil World and invades Castle Graisia, where Nausizz greets him. Nausizz recognizes the prowess of the warrior and, surprisingly, being a demon with honor sends the princess back to Pulista. However, Nausizz declares that the warrior must now die. The warrior then battles Nausizz, who turns into a fiendish worm. Nausizz is defeated, so the warrior escapes the place and returns to Pulista, where the King offers his to live with them. With this, peace is restored in Belkana. ''Crossed Swords 2'' Obviously, this peace would not last for long. Years after Nausizz first arrival, his castle once again emerges from the underworld, right in the middle of Belkana, from where his evil army spreads once again to cause destruction. This time, three valiant warriors accept Nausizz's challenge. Nausizz summons his two servants named Zain and Gimell, who attempt to stop the warriors by summoning powerful monsters to fight them, but the warriors defeat the monsters and make their way after Nausizz's castle. As they approach the bridge near the castle, Zain and Gimell attempt to stop the three fighting by themselves, but they end defeated. The warriors enter the castle, so Nausizz greets them and engage them in combat. Once again he turns into a fiendish dragon but, as they prove too much for him, he transforms into a more demonic form. Nausizz is defeated, and the warriors flee his castle as it collapses. On the outside, Nausizz appears after the warriors in spectral form, congratulating them for defeating him and for their bravery and alerting them that he shall return when people dwell again in the carelessness of peace. With his last words, he returns back to the world of eternal chaos. Personality Although being a demon of darkness, Nausizz possesses a strong sense of honor, respecting warriors with bravery and might: even giving his vanquishers an advice how not to fight him in the future. His sense of honor and leadership is evident in Crossed Swords 2 when players reach inside the castle of Raduin, Nausizz's headquarter: In the corridor of castle there were hundreds (maybe thousands) of candles with portraits of his each and every single fallen demon warriors from the first Crossed Swords who fought and perished for Nausizz's cause. Gallery Nausizz.png cs02.png crossedswords_2.jpg CS2_DevilishNausizz2.jpg|Nausizz being defeated in Crossed Swords 2 CS2_DevilishNausizz9.jpg|Devil Nausizz attacking high and low motion CS_Nausizz.png|Nausizz blocking, punching and slashing motion CS2_DevilishNausizz8.jpg|Devil Nausizz blocking and taking damage Nausizz stand.png|Standing Category:Warlords Category:Immortals Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Leader Category:Honorable Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Tyrants Category:Destroyers Category:Satan